Beyond the looking glass
by Blood Rose Knight
Summary: Rex is missing, and Maxine was left to pick up the pieces. But no one really want's her they want rex. After all. They already have there hero picked. She's just the commercial before the main event continues airing again. Possible RexXOC. Review. Only seen season one so don't yell at me for getting things wrong!
1. Chapter 1

Beyond the looking Glass

Chapter 1

Sitting in her room. That's all Maxine ever seemed to do in the three months she had been at Providence. She sat on her bed with her legs tucked up to her chest. Maxine was selective when it came to her energy and social levels. This was one of her low moments. She had a blue lether jacket, a black tank top, black skinny jeans, and blue leather boots that came up mid-shin. Providence didn't know much about her. Only that her family died in a evo attack, and that she was like Rex... sort of.

She could cure Evo's sure, but her personality and basic ablity were completly diffrent. She liked rules for the most part. She only disobayed them when she was board, not because she could. She also tened to be a little more serious. Though she could be at the oposite end of the spectrum if she felt like it. In other words she could also be even worse then Rex. She also controlled water. She would use the said liquid like a whip, stunning the Evo before she cured it. Now you are probably asking yourself, 'why is this all revelvent?' Well the answer was simple.

Rex had disapeired.

Out of the blue he was gone. They had found Maxine about two weeks after Rex had vanished. They weren't exactly welcoming. That might have had some contribut to her silance. She knew she wasn't welcomed. Bobo made it the most clear. He would glare at her and never talk to her, Six was even more distent if that was even possible, Dr. Holiday got her tests done then kicked her out of the lab, and she almost never saw Noah. The only person who was happy to have her was White Knight, and that was because she fallowed orders.

Maxine rolled her head to the side, causing her neck to crack. Her coler-bone langth hair cascading down her back. Rubbing the back of her neck she crawled off her bed and walked out of her room. She insisted on staying in a room far way from where Rex's old room was, though they had orijonaly wanted to give her that room. She knew they were reluctant with that, so she just made it easier for them.

She stayed in the very top floor in there 'attick' space. She wasn't one for decorating. Just a bed, desk, and book shelf filled to the brim with books. She never went knew a mirror unless it was nessesary. She was in a antique shop when her family died. Looking threw a looking glass she saw fire and screaming people on fire. There she watched as her family ran as they burned alive, like chickens without there heads.

Eveytime she looked in the mirror all she could see was the fire. That was why everytime she saw a mirror it ended up being broken. She didn't care much of her personal apperence. She just ran a brush threw her hair, or threw it back in a sloppy pony tail if she was in a rush and that was enought for her.

She wandered out of her room and down to the reck room. Her Ipod was in the inside of her coat ready for her to give into her ADHD compulsions if there was nothing on T.V. that intrerested her.

...

When she finally reached the Reck room she plopped down in a forest green bean bag chair. She picked up the sleak, black remote that was next to her chair and flipped on the T.V. Ultamet Exposure was on. She normally would have flipped the channel but the story interested her. It was about the latest Evo attack.

"Provedance's new rookie is on a roll, curing her 100th Evo as of last night." The reporter said but Maxine knew better than to think they were actually exited about her. They could all care less about her. She was expandable. She knew who they all really wanted to be fighting/reporting on.

"But that leaves us to wonder, where is Rex," Just then a pictue of the said teen apered in the top right hand corner of the screan. "The teenage boy that we all learned to love has now been missing more then three months now. We all just hope he can get back safe and-" She turned the T.V. off.

She knew they wanted nothing to do with her. They had there hero picked already. They just wanted her to be a commercal that would be over as soon as the main show started up again. I put in her mint blue head phones. She blasted the music making it impossible to think. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Only to be jolted awake by Six. His face was unreadable.

Maxine and Six had mastered the wordless conversation. He would give her this look and she would know if the Doctor needed her or if there was a mission. This time it was Doc. She got to her feet and wandered down to where Dr. Holiday was.

The doctor was staring at her computer screan. Maxine didn't have to see the screan to know it was the last mission Rex was on. Dr. Holiday had been pooling over that report from day one. Maxine just walked over to the cat scan exam table and took off her coat and setting it to the side. Her rust colored hair fanning out around her. She closed her colbolt colored eyes while the scanns to place.

As soon as the test were done she grabbed her coat and left before the doctor could tell her too. She didn't leave compleatly. Just around the corner, close enought to hear what her and six were talking about.

"I just miss him so much," Dr. Holiday said her voice melecoly.

"He'll be back, but for now, we can work with Maxine." Six comforted. Maxine couldn't help but feel tears sting at the corner of her eyes. She was just the spare that would be tossed aside when the usual was fixed, or in this case back.

"I just wish he was here." She said and then Maxine started to walk back toards her room. Her tears fell down her face. Her presents was unknown to the doctor and the agent. Maxine whipped away her tears. She wasn't going to cry over people who planned to toss her asside was soon as possible.

...

She walked up to her room and closed the door. She pulled out a little blow up pool that was under her bed and filled with water. It was big enough and deep enough that there was one of those floaty's that you layed down on. She pulled off her cloaths and slipped on a pair of short and a tube top, and stepped into the water the cool liquid feeling good around her feet. She sat on her floaty and then laying down and closing her eyes.

She began to hum. It was a song her and her best friend used to sing together.

'a day will come when you have to stand tall'

'a day will come when you have to be strong'

'a day will come when you have to fight alone'

'but that day wil not be today' She sang quietly to herself.

'So I will stand by your side until that day comes'

'cause you don't deserve to be all alone'

'So I will stand by your side until that day comes.'

'because I know you would do that same for me.'

She stopped singing then. There was a commotion down stairs. she knew what it was about without even having to hear what was being said.

"So," She said to herself. Stepping on the edge of the pool causing water to spill on the white tile floor. She didn't care though. She walked to the dreser grabbing a bag and some of her personal ideams.

"where do I go now?"

* * *

BRK: I own nothing and please review


	2. Chapter 2

Beyond the looking Glass

Chapter 2

She was ready to leave. She had a feeling after today she wasn't going to be needed anymore. The only thing that stopped her from walking out of the door right then and there was the screan next to the door flickering to life. It was white knight.

"Maxine," he said his voice low and stern. She turned to face the screan. Her face was unreadable. The bag dropped at her feet.

"You going somewhere?" He asked, Maxine knew better than to tell him the truth.

"No sir," she said facing him with her hands behind her back.

"Good, there's an evo attack in a small town in Illinois called Mt. Caroll." He said and Maxine gave him a two finger silute and the screan flickered to black. She turned to the dresser and got dressed in a simple blue t-shirt and bleached jeans. She slipped on some plain tennis shoes and walked out the door. Why did they have to tell her to go neer her home town.

...

She had lived in the town of Lanark. It was small with the population of 600 most of which were over the age of 40. I still remembered walking down the streets of Lanark. I even remember alway's going to Mt. Caroll since my grandmother was a president of the historical society there. I would walk down the brick streets and visit the 'antique lady', the 'glass lady', and the 'ghoast guy'. I also called the antique lady the Mad Hatter. She treated me like her own child. Always giving me a cup of tea and sweets, she called me 'Alice' all the time and I remembered joking when I was thirteen that I would have to get a blond wig and alice costume and I could be the 'Alice' of the store.

Maxine's POV

I was in a armored car. Finally thought we pulled to a stop. I was ready and jumped out before the door could open completely. My worst fear was confermed. It was Mad Hatter. She was now ten feet high with red skin and a arm was know sharp and pointed like a blade. The skin was distorted and had razor sharp teeth. Great, just great.

I summoned a bunch of water that fluctuated around my wrist and down to form a whip. "Ok, you really should have stayed in the rabbit hole." I said and went to work.

I started jumping around and kept moving, making it hard for her to focus on me. I aimed for the feet. Then I got back handed right into the side of a brick building. It knocked the breath right out of me. I could feel a sticky warm liquid dripping down my back. My vision was going blurry.

She was standing over me, a snake like toung licking across her lips, then she was gone. I had to blink a few times for my brain to regester what happened. I stumbled to my feet and saw the Evo on the ground. Standing next to her was a boy my age with tan skin, black hair, a orange jacket, and strange skinny jeans with blue lines. Then the evo was gone. Leaving only the Mad Hatter in it's place.

She woke up, her short brown hair quivering slightly as she backed away from Rex. I stepped forward slowly. Her coco colored eyes met mine and she stepped up and walked forward to me rapping her arms around my neck. "Alice, thank goodness your ok." She said her eyes getting teary. I smiled. "I'm sorry about your family."

"It's ok Mad Hatter. I'll be fine." I said and then a team of specialists to make sure she was ok. I turned to face Rex... or where he was. Now all I could see was Dr. Holiday and Six glomping something.

"Doc, Six. Can't. Breath." Rex choaked out. I didn't do anything and just walked into my armored car and shut the door. I closed my eyes and a carriar picked up the car and I slept on a row of seats.

...

The base was not my favoret place in the world at the moment. All eveyone was talking about was Rex. Don't get me wrong, I glad that the person they had all been worried about was back now, it's just confermind my suspitions that they were just dealing with me. I warndered to the petting zoo. I needed to beat the crap out of something.

The zoo was just as hot and humid as ever. I pulled a hair tie off of my wrist and threw my hair into a loose ponytail. I wandered around until I found a evo then I used my water whip and threw them across the zoo. After I had enough of toruchering the poor creatures that just happen to wander into the wrong section of the zoo. I left and walked up to my room. Or tired to. I was stopped my Mr. Perfect himself on the way.

"Hey wait up." I turned around to face Rex. His face was practicaly glowing with pride.

"Thanks for helping out while I was gone, ... Alice right?" He said and I rolled my eyes. Ofcourse they didn't bother to tell him who I was. I was suprised he knew I was helping out at all.

"No probelm, and it's Maxine, call me Alice and I'll kill you. Only the Mad Hatter is aloud to call me Alice." I said before turning on my heal and starting to walk to my room. I hurd him mumble something about being touchy. I finally got to my room and slammed the door shut. I grabbed my black duffle. I don't know why I was acting so rash. This wasn't who I normaly was. But I guess I just snapped.

I walked out of my room then, bag slinged over my shoulder. I walked around till I came to the elevator. Then I clicked the button for the bottom floor. I walked then till I came to the grage and walked around until I found what I was looking for.

It was my moter bike. It was dark blue with sweet black interior. I pulled a set of key's out of my bag and started the engine. I then drove out of the Providence complex, sending dust out behind me. The sun bounded on my pail skin and making my dark redish brown hair shin almost ruby red. I drove about ten miles out before I stoped and looked back. I gave a two finger silute to HQ. "Bye, thanks for nothing." I said before continuing on my way.

* * *

BRK: Rex is back!

Embra: Yes he is but now Maxine is gone!

Rex: blood Rose Knight owns nothing!

BRK: Exactly now please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Beyond the looking Glass

Chapter 3

Maxine's POV

I had been driving all night. I was suprised I run out of gas yet. Speaking of that. I looked down at the gadge. The red hand was reaching close to empty. I grownd. I didn't want to stop. I figured I would have a while before Providence even realised I was missing. But that didn't change the fact I wanted to put a good five thousand miles between me and them.

I sighed outward and I rolled not even one mile an hour into a gas sation. I didn't have much money. Just a fifty and a providence credit card. I knew that if I used the card they could track me. But if I could get to a ATM that problem might go away, for a while atleast. I walked over to the ATM machine by the casey's. I swiped the card and I blinked a few times when I looked at the dollar signs possible for me to take. I took about ten thousand and stuffed the bills in my plane white, leather wallet.

I then wandered back over to the gas pump and payed for a full tank. The next thing to do would be ditch the card. I saw just the place. I walked by a beggar and dropped the card infront of him. He looked at the piece of silver plastic and passed out. Yep, I was going to lose them for a while.

Jumping on my bike again. I put on my dark blue helmet and flipped down the dark tinted viser. I kick started it and peeled out. This was going to be fun.

...

*No POV at Providence*

Six was standing infront of white knight now. His face unreadable. "Six, I need you to take Maxine and Rex to investigate a Evo distrubence in near the Texas-Louisana border. Only then did it hit Six. He hadn't seen Maxine at dinner. Then again, he hadn't seen her since they got back to base the other day. White Knight raised an eyebrown.

"You do know where she is don't you?" White Knight questioned his former partner. Six just got this really nervous look on his face. And he never shows any emotion. Then he bolted out of the room.

...

Dr. Holiday didn't know what came over her. She just desided she needed to know more about Maxine. To her suprise it didn't take her long to find a record of her. She had attended Eastland Middle School, and was very active in her extra curicular activities, and a straight A student to top it all off. The doctor was shocked.

She didn't expect Maxine to be 'that' girl. The girl everyone wanted to be. Popular, pretty, smart, and athledic. Then the doctor desided to look a little deeper.

At the age of twelve, just two years after the insident, she was dignosed with Bi-polar and ADHD. Then about three months later, her dad was sentanced to jail for a year due to three DUI'S (Driving Under the Infulance) One of which she was in the car with him.

Dr. Holiday couldn't imagin what that must have been like. It did explane though why she never came to the parties. Especialy the one's that surved alcohol. She was almost dignosed with depression after that but she managed to turn back to normal long enough to convince them otherwise. That wasn't what really killed Holiday though.

Her parents died in a court room discussing her custody. All her family, exept a aunt, uncle, and some cousins were there and perished in a fired caused by the first evo she cured. It was then her nanites became active and develped her ablitys.

All of a sudden Six burst into the lab. He was mumbling something she couldn't quiet understand.

"Six, I can't hear you if you mumble." She said hands on her hips.

"Have you seen Maxine." He said slow enought that it was insulting.

"No, but I was just going to look for her." Dr. Holiday said. "Why,"

"Because she's missing." Dr. Holiday dropped the file on Maxine Collins and started to help Six find Maxine.

...

Rex didn't even have to be told the rookie was gone. All he had to do was turn on the T.V. Ultimate Exposiar was on and showing live. In the back round behind the reporter's random talking, while Maxine was beating the crap out of a aligator Evo.

Rex jumped up. Blinked a few times, and finally bolted. He slipped a bit (Into a few walls) as he ran to find Holiday and Six. He finally found them my bowling them over.

"Maxine-"

"Yes we know." Six said cutting Rex off. "She's missing."

"I already found her." Rex said smerking then showed them the news. This wasn't going to end well.

...

Maxine's POV

"Stupid thing, delaying my travel plans." I said kicking a piece of debre from my fight. Then I smelled smoke. My head whipped around. It was a girl Her caramel colored curles were ablase along with her arms and legs. I shot a jet of water at her. The fire didn't stop.

"Oh Shi-" I was cut off by a fire ball in the face. God this girl was nuts.

"Names Mavis Welsh," Her hand blazed up. "And it's a plesure to meet you, water shifter." Then another fire ball. I used my water to hit it out of the way.

I jumped around staying out of her range. "Come on squishy, that all you got." She said her hands on fire locked with my hands covered in water.

"Squishy? That all you got Sparky?" I said smerking. Then I hurd a obnoxious voice.

"Hey out of the way, Awsome hero comming threw!" I growned.

"Get lost Rex,"I said without breaking eye contact with Mavis. Then her eyes went blank and she fell backward.

"What they hell!" I yelled and I was staring at Six and Rex.

"Come home," was all he said and I lowered my hand. Knowing that there was no getting way from these idiots. I held my head up high though as I walked on the carrier. My bike was already there. Figures. I clenched my jaw as I stood infront of a big ass screan of White Knight.

"What the hell were you thinking." He yelled and I clenched my jaw tighter.

"I was taking out the trash so you didn't have to." I didn't have to explane my medifor.

"And I though Rex was a hot head." He said and then the screan flickered to black.

"Jack ass." I said and then I hurd a colective gasp. I turned to see what eveyone was gawking at. The pool of water that was on my feet was now steaming hot.

"Maxine, I'd cool down." Rex said and I relaxed. The water was now evaperated. I sighed outward. Back at providence but this time against my will.

* * *

BRK: New character and New chapter Yay!

Embra: Whoo Hoo

Rex: Blood Rose Knight owns nothing

BRK: Yep so please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Beyond the looking Glass

Chapter 4

Maxine's POV

I was starring at Mavis threw the one way glass. Her silver eyes were darting from wall to wall. Sometimes though, I swear she was looking right at me. One thing that had never changed was her glare. Even after about three years. I couldn't help but giggle. She was the same old Mavis. I walked to the door and opened it.

"What the hell took you so long woman, I'm starving!" She yelled and I just raised an eyebrow. Since when did she cuss, or talk to people like that.

"I'm not your mom. And since when do you talk to people like that?" I asked crossing my arms in a fit of furry. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"How do you know what i was like?" She asked...Busted. I raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really not remember me?" I asked and a guilty look crossed her face.

"I kindove just saw you on t.v. and though you looked like a fun apponet." She said a sheepish giggle coming out of her mouth. I rolled my eyes. That wasn't new. Her mouth and ego always acted before her brain had time to think. I sighted. No matter how many times I had to bail her out of trouble because her hot temper got the best of her. Now that I really though about it I couldn't even remember why we were friends. Then it hit me. Oh ya, that was why. She was there for me when my dad lost it. He had practically disowned me five times over.

"Let's see if this refreshes your memory." I said then I flipped my head over to pull my hair back in a high ponytail, pulling the red band off of my wrist with my teeth. When i was do with that I got to my feet and did one of the lame-ass cheer's I had to do when I was a cheerleader.

"No fucking way, Maxi?"

"The one and only," I said and she practically jumped across the table to half-strangle me in a hug.

"Omg, omg, I though I lost you!" She said, tears of joy smearing on my cheek. I just stroked her back soothingly.

"It's ok, I'm here now." I said and she pulled back to look at me.

"I almost didn't recognize you, your hair has grown out, and since when do you dress like a punk rocker?" I couldn't help but feel a little self conscious at the comments. I played with a stray lock of my hair.

"Ya, I guess I did let myself go a little." I said staring at the floor.

"No, it's a good look for you." She reassured me. I smiled. She always pulled me out of my self conscious slumps. Then her stomach growled.

"I'm hungry," she complained and I giggled. I hadn't been this high on my emotional scale for a while.

"Come on, I know where they keep the ice cream hidden."

"Wont you get in trouble?"

"Ya, but at this point I really don't give a flying-fuck about what I can and can't do at this place."

"Wow, you got a spine too while you were gone."

"Do you want ice cream or not?"

"Yes please, lead the way Yoda."

"And may the force be with you I say." I said trying to mimic Yoda's accent, and she just laughed as we walk to the kitchen, completely ignoring the stares all the employs were giving us.

...

Rex's POV

I was finally get some time alone since I got back. I was wandering Providence when all of a sudden I heard giggling coming from the kitchen. I crept ninja style to the entrance to find Maxine and the prisoner on the floor with tubs of ice cream all around them. I figured they were laughing because somehow Maxine managed to get vanilla ice cream all over herself. In different circumstances I would have stood there and enjoyed the scene my perverted mined took as suggestive and totally hot, but this was not the time and place for that.

"Maxine, what the hell are you guys doing?" I asked and then they looked at me. Silver and Cobalt looked at me with a cold gaze that made me swallow hard. Then they looked at each other and smiled. This wasn't good. Then they pounced, tying me up and gagging me. The next thing I knew I was on the floor behind one of the stainless steel kitchen islands and they were back to eating ice cream and giggling like maniacs. Then I herd foot steps sounded as I watched Six walk in. I started struggling against my gag.

"What are you two doing." He said in his normal monotone voice.

"What does it look like were doing?" Maxine asked before shoving another spoonful of vanilla into her mouth.

"Making a mess." He said and the girls just smiled. "What are we going to do with you Maxine and..."

"Mavis,"

"Yes, Mavis."

"Love us, feed us, never leave us." She suggested and then I swear, from what little I could see of Six, I saw him crack a smile.

"Just clean it up when your done." He said and he was about to leave when I finally got the gag off.

"Six! Help!" I called he then looked at where I was laying then back to the girls and then to me.

"I'm not asking, but I will notice the fact that you got tied up my two girls." He said then grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. The girls wiggled there fingers in a form of a wave as I left,... well Mavis did. Maxine was on the floor laughing to the point of dieing and holding her sides. I had to admit she looked good in that one moment. Hair messed up and a smile on her face. Too bad it was at my expense she was looking like that.

* * *

BRK: I'm alive!

Embra: Good. So how has your summer been so far

BRK: Got disowned my my jack ass of a dad, and my crush kissed me and now wont talk to me

Embra: Ouch

BRK: It's ok because I'm going to update at least one of my stories every Thursday now!

Embra: Yay

Dissembodied Children: She owns nothing

BRK: Nope I don't and you people are still creepy

*Dodges car thrown at her*

Embra: Please review!


End file.
